<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Not So Ordinary Life of Molly by AlternateCodex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787211">The Not So Ordinary Life of Molly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCodex/pseuds/AlternateCodex'>AlternateCodex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Molly's Growing Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Cheating, Cuckoocest, Dick Growth, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Growth, Growth, Hung Futa Loli, Hung Shota, Impregnation, Lolicon, MILFs, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Oppai Loli, Other, Pregnancy, Shotacon, femboy, hyper shota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCodex/pseuds/AlternateCodex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tough being a Futanari, especially one that is going through a strange type of puberty do to her hormones mixing in such odd ways. But luckily for Molly she has friends and family too...help her out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Molly's Growing Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sudden Changes (8/20/2018)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not much growth in this chapter, but in the next I plan to have Molly begin to go through more changes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly woke up to the sound of her alarm waking her up for her first day of third grade. The red headed nine year old groaned and would rub her eyes with her hands, she was never a morning person, and would sit up on the bed just to try and wake up. When Molly sat up, however, she noticed something odd. Her girl cock was big, standing up, and was tenting the covers slightly. This was a surprise to the young red head, as she examined the cock slightly, poking it with her finger. It felt hard, and throbbed a little. When touched, the sensation felt by her cock was strangely good. </p><p> When Molly was even younger she knew she was different from most other people. Her mom taught her that most people either had a vagina or a penis, but Molly is special and unique, she has both. This is something that she only told her closest friends and family about, not exactly wanting rumors of her being a freak to spread across school. Regardless of her little difference compared to others, she did have a happy life she was living that was fairly normal. </p><p> She hopped out of bed in her soft unicorn pajamas and would walk to her bathroom to get ready for her first day. Molly wanted to look absolutely adorable for her first day at third grade. The red headed cutie brushed her hair and teeth, but her cock wouldn't go back to being soft, and it was starting to concern her. Her penis never did anything like this before. 'Is my penis infected or something?' She thought to herself as she examined it a little, it looked a tiny bit bigger than her now throbbing member had been previously.</p><p> Gently she undid her pajama bottoms, and slid her bottoms and panties down her smooth legs. Now that she had a closer look at her smooth pubeless cock more closely, it did look strangely more sizable. She read about this in her science class, infections can make body parts swell slightly, she thought the best course of action for now while her mommy was asleep was to go to her bathroom cabinet behind the mirror and take a measuring tape roll and try and measure her penis just to see how bad the infection might be. She's never measured herself before, but if she were to take a guess she'd probably say her cock was about 1.5 times bigger now. Applying the tape around her cock, she set the end of the tape at the base and measured the length. Her cock was just over 6 inches, she should tell her Mommy as soon as she wakes up.</p><p> Taking off her pajamas completely, she steps inside of her bathtub and gently gets herself cleaned for her first day of school. As she washed her smooth flat chest she notices how hard and sensitive her nipples are, they feel oddly good as she rubs them with her washrag soaked with soap. Little faint moans escape her mouth as she rubs her nipples with the rag, her cock twitching a tiny bit more as she continues to rub her nipples more and more, it feels so good she's losing control of herself, and she just keeps doing it repeatedly. </p><p>  Her green eyes would gently rest it's gaze upon her throbbing cock, which pink head is poking out of the water's surface. She'd reach a hand over towards her cock and begin to rub her own cock head just a little bit, wondering if her cock feels as good as her nipples. In response, her cock twitches and sends waves of pleasure down the girl's spine. Gently she closed her grasp around the cock's base and began to rub her cock up and down, feeling how good this feels. If this is an infection, it sure is an odd one, since instead of hurting her it's making her feel really good. Up and down her hand kept stroking the shaft and head, rubbing the member all over just like with her nipples, as she now instinctively began to thrust her cock into her hand, moaning as she stroked with amateur motions.</p><p>  Eventually, something strange happens. All of a sudden, her cock begins to throb increasingly more violently, her body goes numb with pleasure for a few moments, as she feels something come out of the tip of her cock and out of her pussy underneath. Both of her sexual organs were spitting out their own versions of cum, as she achieved her first orgasm. Leaning her back and head against the back wall of the bath, she moaned a little more faintly and cutely as she saw this strange fluid shoot up from the tip and hit the bath water. For a few moments this first orgasm continues, her hand stops stroking as she sees the liquid shoot up and falls down onto the bath and her.* "W-what.." *She says weakly as she's consumed with the pleasure both her sexual organs are giving her at the same time.</p><p>  Once the orgasm subsides, she looks at the liquid that was produced, which a tiny amount is resting on the edge of the bath. At first she thought the infection was making her pee uncontrollably, however when she looks closer she sees that the liquid is white. Her mind begins to think that the infection might be turning her pee white, which begins to worry her, sending her out of the state of her afterglow. She'd quickly finish her bath, dries herself off, and dress herself in a cute Spongebob t-Shirt, pink panties, and a skirt. While putting the panties on she notices how snug they kinda fit on her penis now, almost to a borderline uncomfortable degree. Molly decided to tough through this, there were more pressing matters at hand here that she felt deserved her concentration at the moment.</p><p>  Clothed and bathed, Molly was officially ready for the day. She scurried down the stairs to enter the kitchen where her similarly red haired mother was fixing Molly breakfast. At first glance of her mommy, Molly feels a new strange feeling as she looks at her mother's body. Feelings of desire is met as Molly looks at her own mother's body, her breasts outlined in her mother's robe, her smooth thick thighs bare and soft, her rear bending over occasionally to get supplies for cooking eggs.</p><p>  Once Molly's mother notices that Molly had entered the room and is just staring at her, she decides to smile at Molly and wave at her "Hey sweety, how'd you sleep? Is something wrong?" Molly's mother noticed something was up with her daughter from the moment she saw her and would probe her for information slightly as she continued to make eggs.</p><p>  Cutely Molly would shake herself out of the trance her mother had put her in with her body. "I uhh..Mommy there's something wrong with my penis..." Molly says as she looks shy, not looking her mommy in the eyes as she looks concerned for herself.</p><p>  Molly's mother would look over towards her daughter, slightly worried, but she shows a more caring and curious attitude with her tone and expression to not worry her daughter. "Oh really? What's wrong with it?" She asks curiously as she continued to make eggs, making sure she's listening to her daughter at the same time.</p><p>  Building up the nerve to tell her mother, she sighs and takes a few moments of silence, which her mother allows her to do knowing Molly would eventually tell her. Eventually Molly spoke up. "My- My penis was stiff when I woke up..it's bigger now, and it shot out white liquid out of the tip when I touched it." Molly murmured as she looked shy, her cheeks blushed bright red as her gaze wondered towards her mother's body again.</p><p>  Sighing in relief her mother lets her worry slip away slightly, still this isn't normal for a third grader to be cumming actual semen instead of blanks, let alone having orgasms at all, but at the least her little girl isn't in pain or anything. She turns to give her daughter a warm happy calm smile. "Oh sweetheart, there's nothing to worry about, this is..normal." Beginning to feel a little weird that she's talking about these kinds of things to her daughter at such an early age, she pauses to plan out how she's going to explain these types of things to her daughter.</p><p>  Eyes perking a tiny bit in surprise she interjects with her own question, as she cutely tilts her head curiously at her mother. "N-normal? What is happening to me?" She asks curiously as she takes a seat at the kitchen table.</p><p>  Bringing a finished plate of eggs over to Molly, her mother smiled and explained to her daughter. "Yes, normal, it happens when you're supposed to be older, but it's called Puberty and it's when your body goes through certain changes to become an adult eventually. It's what keeps you from being a little girl forever." She smiles and gently sits her thick soft ass on the kitchen chair, crossing her large thighs together, which her daughter couldn't fail to look at slightly.</p><p>  Blushing brightly, Molly would begin to eat and think about this. "So it's not an infection...?" </p><p>  Giggling her mother would reply with a head shake. "No no, it's not an infection Molly. You'll notice that your penis will keep getting harder, and bigger as you grow up until you're about fourteen to seventeen." While explaining she takes a cup of coffee and begins to drink it, checking her phone for the news.</p><p>  While eating, she thinks about what her mother is telling her. 'Will I keep growing bigger?' she thought, suddenly the image of her being a fifty foot tall giant with a monster cock pops into her mind, but that probably wouldn't happen, that's silly. No person alive can be THAT big. She continues eating and smiles over at her mom eventually, it's clear to herself and her mom that there's nothing to worry about. "Thanks mom, but also I..my panties are a bit tight around my pee pee now." She comments as she continues eating.</p><p>  Curiously her mother looks over at Molly. "Huh, do you know how big your penis has gotten?.." She asks as she finishes her coffee.</p><p>  Finishing up her own breakfast, Molly looks over at her mother, unsure if what she's about to tell her mother is normal or not. "I measured it because I was worried, it was about 6.5 inches when hard." She murmured cutely as she kicks her legs awkwardly in her chair.</p><p>  Now beginning to think this maybe isn't so normal after all, she thinks to herself for a moment. "Alright, hun I'm gonna see about trying to get you some custom panties that can fit your penis. If I can't then..you may have to wear boys underwear. But I'll try to not let that happen okay?" She smiles warmly at her daughter as she continues to glance at her phone for the news.</p><p>  Nodding, not exactly happy about the thought of wearing boys underwear and being a laughingstock at school , she would get up and go towards the rack her backpack is hanging from near the front door. "Please don't, that'd suck..." She said as she frowned a tiny bit. She began to wonder if her friends were going through the same things, and if not how long it'll be for them to catch up.</p><p>  Gently her mother would get up from her chair and go over towards her daughter, giving her a hug and embracing her. "It'll be okay, go enjoy your first day at school." She said warmly as she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Love you."</p><p>  Molly couldn't help but blush as she's pulled into an embrace by her attractive mother, feeling her body against her own in a way that she's never experienced before as she blushed hard "Love you too." She pulled away and gave her mother a smile before waving to her. "Bye mommy." The bus soon arrived, pulling up towards the driveway and Molly ran up towards the door eager to take her mind off of these new changes her body will go through by spending time with her close friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Relations (10/03/2018)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Molly and her friend Aden get into new adventures spawned from Molly's new sexual growth!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Told you there would be more growth involved! Thanks for the patience, I mostly wanted chapter 1 to be an introduction which is why I didn't include much action or growth in there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little over one month had past since Molly's strange puberty had began. Over this period of time Molly began to notice that her chest was beginning to grow outwards slightly, and during the beginning of October when her breasts began to look like official A cups there was no doubt in her mind that her boobs were beginning to come in. Unlike with her cock growing, Molly was actually excited and not scared when her boobs were beginning to grow, she rushed down and told her mommy as soon as she herself had noticed but her mother had noticed before her, but was happy for her none the less. Molly is certainly taking after her mother in the breast department, Molly's mother would tell her daughter that she herself used to have A cups back when she was nine years old, and they grew from there to be big beautiful pale freckly EE's. While on the subject, her mother did comment that she was also taking after her father possibly in the cock size department, that was until Molly admitted that her cock was now about 9 inches long, in which case her mother proceeded to spit out the coffee she was drinking when she heard this.</p><p>Molly's mother would proceed to take her daughter to the hospital for a checkup, much to Molly's protests and pleads not to go to the hospital. She was already scared to death by her cock being this big, she didn't want to have cancer or something. The red head's cock was examined thoroughly, and luckily for both Molly and her beautiful mother, there was no sign of anything wrong, it's just natural body growth that caused Molly's cock to be so big. Breathing a sigh of relief, Molly would feel like like she just avoided death. </p><p> </p><p>On the next day, Molly would board the bus, walking down the hall connecting all the seats together on the vehicle. She was wearing a Winx T-shirt, a skirt that reached her mid-thigh, and custom made panties that started to make her own cock feel claustrophobic. Her round bulge was well outlined in the panties, with not a bit of extra fabric left to contain the cock. </p><p>At the somewhat far end of the bus at the left side, is sitting Molly's best friend Aden. Aden was a cute kid, having a somewhat plump ass and thighs which Molly began to take a  new appreciation towards do to her new hormones acting up constantly all day. The cute femboy shota would gently wave his hand towards Molly, trying to get her attention* "Molly I saved you a saved you a seat!"</p><p>The adorable red headed futa would blush as she saw Aden, her cock twitching a tiny bit from her gaze making contact with her best friend's sexy body in her eyes. Being around all of her classmates, she kind of noticed now just how much she's grown in terms of height. She must be the tallest kid in her whole entire grade now. "O-okay!" Molly looked to Aden and moved over to sit next to him. Now comparing her height with Aden, it was true, since Aden was once one of the more taller boys in class. To get a guesstimate measurement, she's probably about 4 inches taller then Aden now, in contrast to her being two inches shorter before this puberty adventure began.</p><p>As the bus strolled down the neighborhoods picking up random kids, Aden had something on his mind that he wanted to ask the cute redhead that's next to him. "Why weren't you at school yesterday? Did something happen? You get sick?" He asks as he gives Molly a curious gaze.</p><p>Molly would sigh and frown at the thought of her cock again, which had been causing her nothing but trouble...well...aside from the big amount of pleasure she gets whenever she strokes her cock thinking about mommy, her teachers, and...Aden. Sinking back in her seat she'd look to him, she had already told her best friend all about being a futanari already so her having a cock wasn't a surprise to him, but what was about to come out of Molly's mouth was. "My penis grew to 9 inches and I told Mommy, so she took me to the hospital to get checked up. Luckily it wasn't anything bad like cancer or anything.."</p><p>Visibly Aden's jaw would drop like a sack of potatoes, he gulped. The image of Molly's penis being the size almost akin to a 12 inch ruler, probably almost as thick as one too, made him...strangely excited. The boy was blushing bright red, there was a yearning inside of him to learn more about her cock, but he couldn't explain why. He'd finally speak up silently. "Wow, my penis is no where near that big.." Aden would also like to comment on Molly's breasts which seem to be growing too, but he didn't want to make his best friend feel uncomfortable, more than she already is. "Why do you think it's getting that big?"</p><p>Sitting back in her chair, she would remember what her mother had told her yesterday, and would repeat it in her own words to Aden. "Mommy told me that it's because Daddy was kind of big too. But there was no way that he was as big as I am at this age. So I guess I'm..special." She'd look down at her cock bulge which was now outlined by her skirt and sigh.</p><p>Forming on Aden's face was a comforting smile, he'd give Molly a happy gaze and say. "That's right you are." He muttered in an almost flirtatious way.</p><p>Telling that her best friend was only just trying to make her feel better, she returned the smile and chuckle. "Yeah I guess I am." She'd blush hard, looking kind of shy now do to her picking up the flirting.</p><p>Pulling up towards the front curve of the school right in front of the double door entrance, the bus would park there and open it's doors. The driver would announce they've arrived and would begin to file out every kid in the bus, starting from front to back, left to right. Eventually it was Molly and Aden's turn to leave, which they complied and left, beginning a brand new day of school which they were 'thrilled' to begin. </p><p>Over the course of the day, both Aden and Molly would do their regular school activities at Mrs Lovewell's classroom. Mrs Lovewell being a rather short in height but very curvy in her ass and breasts. The brunette teacher was about 5'3ft with breasts the size of cantaloupes, and a curvaceous soft big ass and thighs that were made for crushing melons. </p><p>Time went by in Mrs Lovewell's classroom, and over the course of the class, nearing recess, something bad was beginning to happen to Molly. Under her desk her big swollen cock was beginning to become hard and was threatening to destroy her panties as she blushed. She looked over at Aden who was sitting right next to her. "Psst!" Trying to get his attention silently</p><p>Turning towards Molly, Aden would ask curiously. "What's up Molly?"</p><p>Pointing under her desk for Aden to view with a concerned face that was covered with thick red blush.</p><p>Aden would gulp and bend downwards, letting his gaze see the spectacle that is Molly's semi hard cock growing to become an erect 9 inch monster. The cute shota femboy would look up towards Molly. "Jeez that thing is big. What are you going to do?" He asks curiously.</p><p>The red headed futa would shake her head, clearly not knowing what to do. "I don't know..." She says in a hopeless manner.</p><p>Mrs Lovewell would interject. "Alright kids, put away your books, time for recess!" She announced with a happy tone. </p><p>This was so bad, now Molly would HAVE to stand up and show everyone the giant bulge in her skirt and panties. Letting out a silent squeal of panic only Aden can hear, Aden would whisper to Molly. "Hide it behind me. We need to get you to the bathroom or something.."</p><p>Kids began to file out of the classroom, forming a line. Molly would nod at Aden's proposal, and would wait for Aden to get up before getting up herself. As soon as Aden got up from his desk and seat, Molly would gently rise up following him. Her throbbing cock would become more and more erect, but luckily she had both Aden and Aden's rather sizable backpack to hide the monster girl cock behind. While they walked in the line, Molly's cock would gently wedge between Aden's bulging ass cheeks, causing Molly to moan and her cock to produce pre that caused a steamy wet spot to form at the tip of her bulging panties and skirt. </p><p>Taking Molly's hand casually without any grown ups noticing, Aden would escort Molly into the bathroom, thankfully the teachers assistants who were guiding the line didn't notice the two scamps who broke the line rules and went into the bathroom without permission. "In here." Aden would put Molly and himself inside of the special needs single person bathroom, and Aden would lock the door behind them from the inside so no one would just walk in.</p><p>Molly blushed and stood in the middle of the restroom, looking awfully shy, with her own huge bulge shown off for Aden to see, her panties fabric straining to keep the giant fully erect 9.4 inch member inside.</p><p>Aden would blush in return, eyeing the big cock that was on display in front of him. "Woah... Your penis really is big.." He commented as he got a tiny bit closer to Molly to take a closer look at it. "So now that we have you hidden, how do you exactly intend to make this thing go down?" He asks cutely and curiously at Molly.</p><p>Gulping in slight stress, she would take a long aroused shaky breath before speaking silently. "I..rub it.." She turned her gaze to not look at Aden, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>Molly's best friend would gently kneel in front of her, looking up at her eyes. "Y'know...I'd sure like to help you so we can go to recess quicker." He'd smile up at her a bit unsure about this but a feeling inside of himself makes him think that this...is right. </p><p>Visibly kind of unsure, she would nod and lean her cock closer to him, letting him do whatever it is he wanted to do to help if he has any ideas. </p><p>Taking off Molly's panties after visibly being given permission by her, he'd unveil the skirt to reveal a long thicc 9 inch cock that throbbed, clearly wanting Aden's gentle touch on it's shaft. Aden would begin to touch the cock as he marveled at it, his mouth agape, his eyes were wide with shock as he sort of let out a faint little moan. "It's...it sure is..-"</p><p>Interrupting to rush the sentence, Molly would finish it for him. "-..huge..." Molly would seem to gain some sort of tiny amount of confidence from this, this feeling coming at an unexpected and odd time, it's something she couldn't explain but..she kind of liked it.</p><p>Agreeing, Aden would nod. "Ye..yeah.." he said as he began to grip the cock and rub it, just like he does sometimes with his cock. Up and down, Aden's soft femboy shota hands would pleasure his best friend's cock with his rubs and hand massages. Over time, Molly would let out cute and attractive little faint moans for Aden to hear as he continued. Reassured that his best friend liked these hand movements, he'd get even faster with the rubbing which caused pre to spill out from the tip of Molly's freckly cock, making the cock and his hands slick with the liquid, but also somewhat hitting Aden in the face.</p><p>Eventually Molly would build up the confidence to ask Aden for..a favor "...Aden?.."</p><p>While stroking the large cock, Aden would look up at his best friend with a small amount of pre on his face. "Yeah?.." </p><p>Molly would be blushing red hot as she asked. Her breathing was becoming heavy and erratic as she thrusts her hips instinctively into Aden's gentle soft hands. "Could you maybe..use your mouth..to kiss it?" She asks a little bit shy as she continued to thrust into his hands, moaning.</p><p>Taken back by this favor he was being asked, he'd get a little shy at first, but he'd do anything for Molly at this point, he was just so turned on, his own erection growing within the confines of his shorts. "I...uh...sure..." Awkwardly Aden would kiss the cock head gently as he stroked the cock, letting his tongue amateurishly lick the underside of her cock, which cause Molly to moan a tiny bit more.</p><p>Suddenly, Molly's hands would grip behind Aden's head and bring the cock deeper, and deeper down his mouth and eventually down his throat as she moaned and thrusted into the shota femboy's mouth. This was like a dream, being given a blow job by the best friend she had a crush on, she loved every moment of this, it was heaven. Her cock got deeper and deeper down Aden's throat as Aden looked up at Molly with surprised eyes that were partially giving off signs of fear. Molly didn't care, she was too consumed by the pleasure she was feeling as she throat raped her best friend slightly. </p><p>Eventually this goes on and on until Molly's cock began to feel like it was going to orgasm. Molly got a devilish idea, she took the cock out of her best friend's mouth to let him breath, but stroked her cock with both hands until multiple thick strands of semen landed on Aden's face. Moaning as she violated her best friend, she'd leave her mark on Aden making him hers in a primal display with her semen. </p><p>The orgasm stopping, Molly's cock began to soften and be completely slick from both pre and her actual cum. She'd gently put back on her panties as she saw Aden kneeling in the middle of the restroom with his best friend's semen all over his cute bitch femboy face. </p><p>Molly would chirp happily. "Thank you Aden! You made my penis grow soft-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door.</p><p>"Anyone in there?" The special needs teachers aid would as, knocking on the door gently.</p><p>Molly would speak up, rushing towards the wet wipe napkins and gently would give Aden a hand full. "J-just a second, not feeling well and having diarrhea which is why I'm using this rest room instead of the public one!" She'd interject, thinking she was semi genius for coming up with an excuse that quickly like that.</p><p>Gently Aden would grab the napkins and would wipe his own face off, trying to at least get himself clean so they wouldn't be potentially suspended for something like this. </p><p>The two would eventually hear the teacher leave, after Molly made fake audible grunts pretending to be taking a dump painfully. Molly would check if the it was clear to move out once she creaked the door open. In which case both Aden and Molly bolted out of the bathroom, never to speak about this again for the rest of the day until they were out of the school. They had recess to try and enjoy after all!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, and remember suggestions and opinions about the chapter/work is appreciated. Just keep it civil, I look forwards to continuing and I have more plans in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Sleepovers (11/16/2018)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aden and Molly have grown quite close since that recess at the bathroom...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, sometimes I get a bit burnt out on making more chapters but if I feel the inspiration to continue I'll be back with another chapter! Molly's life is always constantly evolving ;3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day that Molly went into the rest room with Aden was the day that she tasted what it was like to have sexual pleasure, and ever since then she's wanted more and more of this. It was...so strange...but it felt so good to her, and plus Aden seemed to enjoy it too, so she'd sneak every opportunity to take Aden out back to somewhere private in the school and have Aden wrap his lips around her big member and suck it. Whenever Aden and Molly went home and it was time to go to sleep, Aden and Molly would be pleasuring themselves to the thought of each other.</p><p>It was a few days after Molly and Aden had their restroom adventure that Molly had the brilliant idea for the weekend; weekly weekend sleepovers. Aden thought the weekly weekend sleepovers idea was brilliant, they'd be able to sleep in the same bed, and do all sorts of 'grown up' activities together they wouldn't normally be able to do. Once Aden and Molly were home, on a Thursday evening, Molly and Aden would ask their respective parents about maybe doing weekly sleepovers, and both Aden and Molly's parents agreed it'd be alright. This was when Molly and Aden's parents began to contact each other about the upcoming weekend, both parents agreed the first sleepover  between Molly and Aden would be in Aden's house.</p><p>Aden's mom was a rather chubby woman, not too obese but just motherly chubby. Her hair was a deep shade of brown and curly, stretching down to her lower back. The ample breasts of Aden's mom's chest were both JJ cups. Extremely thicc is how one could describe her ass, thighs, and hips, and her feet were rather moderately sized and smooth.</p><p>On the first sleepover between Aden and Molly at Aden's house, Molly was introduced to Aden's mother at the front door when her own mom was dropping her off at the house. Both Aden and Molly hugged each other and seemed excited about the first night they'd be together.</p><p>However, on the first night when Molly was preparing to change from her normal every day clothes to her pajamas in the public bathroom, she forgot to close the door completely, being a forgetful child. Aden's mother needed to check if Aden had cleaned up after himself in the shower, and would approach the public restroom door to find that the door was cracked open. From the glance into the crack, Aden's Mom saw something extremely shocking, from the glance she saw Molly without her pants on, but there was something hung and huge jutting from her pelvis. From the phone calls and conversations with Molly's Mother, Aden's Mother was given the head's up that Molly was a futanari, a person with both a penis and vagina, which she was fine with and could handle...but Aden's Mother never knew that a child could be so damn hung. Peeking in more, silently, she'd try and be sneaky about this, she'd watch as Molly changed into her pajamas, starting with Molly's top, leaving the giant 7 inch flaccid member dangling from between her legs. Aden's mom would gasp silently, and turn away from the door, making her way to her own room and locking the door behind her when she entered.</p><p>'What the actual fuck did she just see??' Was all she could fathom thinking about. Her brain was having several issues rationalizing what she just saw. 'How could a child's cock be so big??' She'd continue to think to herself as she just sat in her bed. Finally she just guessed that maybe because Molly is a futanari, her cock just grows that big even at a young age.</p><p>The rest of the night went normally, despite being very very shaken by what she just saw, Aden's mother just masked her confusion with a motherly attitude. Going inside Aden's room before Molly and Aden went to sleep, tucking both children in and giving Aden a good night kiss. Little did Aden's mom know, both Molly and Aden didn't really have plans for sleeping for a long while, as Aden went under the covers to suck Molly's 9.5 inch cock, sucking it so good that Molly made little cute moans.</p><p>Week after week passed, and both Molly and Aden began experimenting more and more how they can feel even better when they have their little nights of sex. It wasn't until the beginning of November when Aden found out about real sex through the internet, and wanted to try it with Molly, letting Molly use his thicc ass  as much as she wanted, blowing her load deep into the little guy's ass as much as she wanted. Over the course of a few days, and Aden just get used to it, he got addicted to Molly's cock. It was then, that Aden and Molly decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend officially, in Molly's bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>It was was a very pretty Friday afternoon as Molly road in the passenger seat of her mom's car, just staring out into the sky thinking about all the naughty things her and her boyfriend Aden were going to get into tonight. Of course, their parents don't exactly know about both of them being boyfriend and girlfriend yet, they want to keep it a secret because Molly told Aden that once a girl and boy start to date their parents begin to want to separate them, she heard this from a older kid who's in Highschool a few years ago, and Molly was concerned about her mommy doing this to her, so she kept her mouth shut about it.</p><p>Molly's mom would keep her eyes on the road, driving her daughter over to her friend's house so they can spend the night. She talked it over with the other kid's mom again, and they both agreed it'd be okay for the two kids to spend the night at Aden's mom's house. Driving up to the curb in front of the house and parking next to it, she'd unlock the door and look at Molly with a warm smile "Alright, lets go say hi! I hope you two have fun today." She told her daughter warmly.</p><p>The cute redheaded kid would giggle and open the passenger side car door, unbuckling her seat belt, excited to see Aden again. Molly had gotten a bit taller now, she was now 5'0ft even, it was insane, but Molly never seemed to mind it, she was just a tall girl, however this did mean that Molly's mom had to get Molly some new clothes fit for someone starting Middle School or late Elementary. Molly exited the car, closed the door behind her, and ran towards Aden who was standing out at the front porch with his mom, giving him a hug. Molly was so tempted to just kiss him but she had to resist the temptation, or else their parents would find out and their relationship might be as good as done.</p><p>Stepping out of the car, Molly would close the door behind her, making her way around it to wave at Aden and his beautiful mother. "Hey Aden, hey Leah, thanks again for watching over Molly again Leah, it's a tough job watching over one kid let alone two, I appreciate this and I'm sure Molly does too." Looking towards Molly she'd urge the girl to add to this thank you, always teaching Molly that thank you is the polite thing to say when someone does something nice for you.</p><p>Molly would stop hugging Aden and would look at his mom with a thankful cute green gaze. "Yeah thanks a bunch Aden's Mom, you're awesome, and I really like playing with Aden so this helps us keep playing together more." Her thanks was a bit awkward but she got the point across, and she did seem thankful.</p><p>Aden's mom would smile at Molly's mom, and Molly too...who seemed taller then she remembered strangely, a bit too tall. 'Holy shit did she grow again??' she thought to herself, but masked the confused feelings she was having with a mask of motherly warmth. "It isn't a problem Cait, I enjoy having Molly over. She really does make my boy happy, and I really do appreciate her coming over." The sad truth is that..over the weeks since Aden's mom first saw Molly's penis, she's slowly been wanting to see it more and more, seeing if it's gotten any bigger, but for the most part Molly's mom has been hosting these sleep overs lately, this would be her chance to see the penis again...and the truth is that she's been aching for a cock inside of her for a while, having her husband gone for a months has made the big beautiful woman all horny, thinking about giant cocks inside of her, and Molly's was so much bigger then her husband's.</p><p>Both Molly and Aden really haven't been keeping their relationship a secret well, once during the sleep overs Aden's mom had heard some strange noises coming from Aden's room, so she sneaked a peek as to what was happening and there Aden was...her boy sucking off a big cock in his bed. She....masterbated in her room as soon as she saw this scene, running to her room almost just to get there faster, she masterbated long and hard thinking about herself sucking Molly's cock too, she's such a depraved slut secretly, she wants that cock bad...so she decided to come up with a plan. Aden's mom's plan was to seduce Molly, and keep Aden out of sight for a bit so mama could get in on this hung loli action too. </p><p>"Well, I'll let you three carry on, I'll be back at 2pm to take Molly back home on Sunday, hope you two have fun. Bye you three! And thanks again Leah!" Molly's mom said her goodbyes with a warm tone as she made her way back to the car, and drove off for the weekend. Another weekend of fun between Aden and Molly had begun..or so they thought.</p><p>Aden's mom lead the two kiddos inside the house, closing and locking the door behind all of them once they all entered the house. "Alright you two, I'm gonna go get supper ready, you two, I have some bad news. The shower broke in the public bathroom, so you two have to take baths in the master bathroom okay?" Aden's mom lied, the public bathroom shower was completely operational, she just took the nobs off of it so it wouldn't start, it should be a good enough lie to trick the two kids regardless. "I took the nobs off so you don't accidentally start running green gross septic water in the shower, and mama will have to clean it up." She explained with a warm smile.</p><p>Molly and Aden both nodded, not finding it too much of a loss, the two would just take their baths in the master bathroom which was connected through to the master bedroom, and if Aden's mom didn't mind they wouldn't either it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>Both Molly and Aden played together outside, with toys, with video games, and even with each other once when Aden gave Molly secretly a handjob for losing at Smash Bros in Aden's room when his mom wasn't looking.</p><p>Aden's mother was just making dinner in the kitchen, preparing a large cheese stove pizza for the three to eat. During Dinner however, the three would be eating at the same table with Aden sitting next to Molly, and Aden's Mom intentionally sitting in front of Molly parallel to her. Dressed in a blouse without a bra, her cleavage would sometimes spill a bit when she ate, jiggling lots, making Molly hypnotized by it a bit.</p><p>Molly for sure took notice to this display, her eyes glued to the giant expansive fat cleavage, her cock was getting hard and she was getting uncomfortable, not because of the situation but because her cock was straining her panties a bit. The thing for sure grew since the last time Aden's Mom saw it, when hard the cock was now 12 inches long, with balls the size of an adult male's fist. Her bulge was obscene under her skirt, which draped down to her thighs to cover her bulge a bit to not make it so noticed by others. </p><p>Smirking, Aden's mom would kick her left shoe off, and brought her smooth soft left foot to sometimes stroke the cock a bit. Molly yelped, but each time Molly did Aden's mom would retract her foot back to where it was in a sneaky way so both of them wouldn't notice it was her.</p><p>Aden looked over to Molly and asked her "You okay?" He asked with a puzzled and cute expression, finished with his dinner now.</p><p>Molly would gulp, she knew Aden's mom was stroking her, but didn't wanna tell Aden about it. Molly didn't want Aden to know, she kinda liked it. "Erm, just the food is a bit hot." She made an excuse as she kept eating, finishing up her plate.</p><p>Bingo, Aden's mom knew that Molly somewhat liked her cock being touched, and Molly wouldn't tell a soul about it as long as Molly felt good. This was perfect, Aden's Mom might get fucked good tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Aden took his bath in the master bathroom, getting cleaned and dry. Once clothed, Aden stepped out of the shower to find Molly and Aden's Mom in the master bedroom. Molly was waiting for Aden to come out, and Aden's mom was wearing a bathrobe which covered her body..and the sexy lingerie she picked out for herself to seduce Molly even more. "Mom I'm all done, Molly can use the shower now." The boy said with a smile, looking over at Molly and hugged her once more, which Molly returned the hug almost instantly with a smile. He'd whisper "Miss you." </p><p>During the hug Molly would smile and whisper back to him. "Miss you too." She'd eventually let go to let Aden would out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and walking to his room to try and go to sleep. Molly said she wasn't really feeling well, so they decided tonight they'd skip the sex and just try and go to sleep.</p><p>So, Aden got into his bed once he was in his room, and tucked himself in, getting ready for falling asleep. Who knows? Maybe Molly will wanna have sex once she feels better after a nice hot bath.</p><p>Molly would enter the bathroom, but when she turned to close the door she saw Aden's mom strip off the robe seductively. Her green eyes went wide and she blushed like mad, her cock was once again stirring in her panties and she covered it with her hands shyly and silently. "Aden's mom? You did touch me with your foot on purpose didn't you? That wasn't an accident wasn't it?..." She blushed and would bite her lower lip.</p><p>Aden's mom would giggle silently, wearing nothing but black and red sexy lingerie adorning her curvy BBW body. "Well, yeah, I just wanted to touch...once...but, if you want, I can do more then just touch..." She whispers towards Molly in a seductive way, getting closer to the girl. It was hard to believe that Molly was only 8 inches shorter then her, and Molly was only 9 years old, the height difference was strangely hot..maybe she'll be an amazonian when she grows up...imagine getting fucked by someone that big. Oh she couldn't take it anymore, her pussy was dripping through her lingerie panties and she needed a cock.</p><p>Sighing, Molly would take her hands away from her cock and show her 12 inch cock which was stretching her panties to near the breaking point, even though Molly's Mom asked for very stretchy panties for hung trans girls, the thing could barely keep in 12 inches when it was hard. "Mom told me about how sometimes girls will want to see my cock, and one day when it's bigger girls and guys will want to do things with it." She murmured shyly.</p><p>Smiling, Aden's mother would crouch down and gawk at the cock, it was for sure bigger then about last month, not even 12-14 year old boys grow this fast and this much in a month, this was making her horny but a tad bit curious, but too horny to care how or why. "Your mom really is right, I mean take me...I want to...take my son, he's been in his and your room having sex and I know he has." She said blatantly.</p><p>Molly's green emerald eyes went wide as she heard this, she's been found out and she gasped. "Oh no..." She looked afraid now because Aden's mom knows, as she trembles, frowning deeply as her hands go to her mouth.</p><p>Aden's mom became a bit sympathetic and comforting, putting a hand to Molly's shoulder and tries her best to calm her down "Shhshh it's okay..I'm alright with it, and I won't stop you from doing this." She smiled warmly, seeing Molly begin to ease up a bit. "But.." She'd blush and would look at Molly with a sultry gaze, putting on her best seductive tone. "If you want you can do some sexual stuff with me too.~ It's up to you, it can be our little secret. This cock is too big for one boy to handle, let a master slut take care of it for you." She wrapped her hand around Molly's cock, the girth is too big for her hand to wrap around however, and she stroked the cock through the fabric of the panties.</p><p>Shivering and gasping, Molly would close her eyes and allow this to happen, but didn't at the same time. She thought about what Aden's mom was saying, thinking about how Aden would react to her 'cheating' but she..she was just so horny...she wanted a developed woman to fuck so bad, she wanted to do this at least once in her life. So, she reluctantly nodded yes. "Just...don't tell Aden.." She murmured. "I love him, I don't want his feelings hurt." Molly said with confidence in her statement.</p><p>Licking her lips, Aden's mom would smirk at the girl's statement about loving her son. "Wow, but you know, it's okay to have an open sexual relationship. Sometimes it's fine, to cheat sometimes that is. It makes your romantic relationship stronger with your partner." She semi-lies to Molly, but Molly didn't really care, she was just so turned on by the stroking, she felt so damn good.</p><p>Molly nodded and gulped, her cock pulsating through the fabric in Aden's mom's hand. "O-okay.. How do we start this then?" She asks curiously and cutely.</p><p>Taking her hand off of Molly's cock she'd stand up from crouching and would finger wave Molly to follow, strutting her thicc powerful legs over towards the bed and would lay on the bed, crawling and adjusting her position so her back was laying on the bed and her head was laying against her fluffy pillows. "Come, let me show you something..." She continued to finger wave seductively, giving a sultry gaze to Molly.</p><p>The red head would get onto the bed, her panties still bulging a lot, but this was getting systematic at this point. She'd take off her panties to reveal a big cock that had to be at least 12 inches long, and leaking a constant stream of pre from those huge fist size balls. Once her panties were off she threw them off the bed like she does when fucking Aden. She'd then go about taking off her top, to reveal her bare B cup breasts, her mother had always needed to buy her a bra but keeps forgetting. "O-okay...I got naked..so what did you want to show me? Your 'pussy'" She said Pussy in an awkward way, she's heard it on the internet when looking at naughty things on there with Aden, she wasn't used to saying it yet but she knew about it.</p><p>Surprised a tiny bit, Aden's mom wasn't expecting a 9 year old to really know that word just yet, and she'd nod. Taking hold of her own panties and slipping them off her thicc legs. "Yes, I'm surprised you know about that already, but I guess it skips me having to explain it." Showing off her wet dripping pussy, she'd let Molly look at it's full glory. "One thing, however, you must never ever tell my husband or Aden about our secret sex affair. Could be bad if he knew." She winked and smirked in a sexy way, eyeing the giant man meat that Molly has between her legs.</p><p>Molly gulped and would stare at the pussy, so consumed with lust she'd inch a bit closer and would take hold of Aden's mom's thighs. Driven by lust and the knowledge she already has about sex, she would align her massive cock head that was about 4 times bigger then Aden's dad's, and would begin to insert the cock into Aden's mom's pussy. "So...like this right? Like a butt?" She slowly inserts it, but after finding it's similar to a butt after all, she plunges it a bit more, getting more confident with her thrusts.</p><p>Moaning a bit, and surprised that Molly is already at this step, she'd just let Molly do what she knows how to do, which is pretty much everything already, as she already feels the cockhead go inside her pussy. With each thrust the throbbing 12 incher went even deeper, and deeper, inch after inch creating a bigger and bigger bulge in Aden's Mom's chubby stomach. "Fuck, yeah, YES that's how you do it! Just keep going, oh my fucking god it's so damn big~" She moans and keeps thrusting down onto the cock, getting 4 inches inside her pussy, the deepest her husband ever got, but only difference is that the girth of Molly's cock was waay thicker...it was amazing. </p><p>Feeling so horny and amazing, Molly would bring her hands over to Aden's Mom's cow utters and squeeze them, always really wanted to squeeze boobs, it's a shame Aden never had breasts but at least he has a soft pudgy ass. She kept thrusting, inserting 7 inches down this fuck cow's pussy. She was..thinking so dirty...and thinking in degrading ways towards Aden's Mom. Molly was thinking about Aden's Mom being her personal fuck sleeve, and it made her feel so fucking good.</p><p>Aden's mom would keep thrusting herself, letting Molly get deeper and deeper, as she felt her first orgasm hit her. Her own sexual juices spraying Molly a bit, as she took 7 inches inside of her cunt, and pushing, making room for more. </p><p>Before Molly could even react, she was pushed down onto the bed by Aden's mom, as she leaned forwards to sit on top of Molly, riding the cock up and down as she got deeper and deeper down the cock with her wet warm sloppy pussy. Her thicc thighs and ass jiggling, as her milk utters bounced with each thrust up and down, she was so lost in lust.</p><p>Molly just kept thrusting upwards, fucking her boyfriend's mom like a futa in heat, as she was beginning to feel like she could cum at any moment. The giant 12 inch cock was beginning to throb so much, and feel so good, this was the best sex she's ever had, even better then with Aden although she still loved him.</p><p>Aden's mom was so lost in lust, she knew Molly was about to cum inside of her...and most of her wanted it. She wanted to bare Molly's child, another sexy futanari in the world is what the world needs, another big cock she could suck forever. She'd ride up and down the cock faster, now fitting the whole cock inside of her.</p><p>She couldn't take it anymore, Molly looked up at Aden's mom, looking like she was about to cum with such a submissive cute gaze, until she went cross eyed, her tongue began to loll out. </p><p>**SQUIRT**</p><p>Loud squirting noises can be heard from within the pussy Molly was fucking, she loved it too, she was filling up Aden's Mom like she fills up her son, and with the biggest orgasm Molly had ever given. She felt so...good! It was amazing. She loved every second of it, as her face went full ahegao as she kept cumming for a few minutes, with thick rope after rope of powerful cum blasts. "Oh!~" She moaned.</p><p>Aden's mom just looked so tired yet..relieved sexually. This past month of feeling like she was in constant heat had finally lead up to this, this release of all that sexual tension she felt do to her husband being gone, and from seeing this little girl's monster cock. </p><p>Soon, the little red headed girl's cock only went soft just a little bit, like it could go again. "Ermm... Miss Aden, I think I'd like to go back to Aden's room again.." She confessed. "I-i had fun but I think I shouldn't keep Aden waiting too long. I don't wanna keep him waiting." </p><p>Sighing, Aden's mom was a bit disappointed, unlike her husband's cock this little red head can cum more then him, and she can cum more the just once before getting completely tired. "Fine then, but take a shower first okay? I don't want you to have a cum covered cock around Aden with my pussy juices all over it." She states as she gets up from the monster cock, which was now semi-hard and 9 inches. Laying down under the covers she'd shiver.</p><p>Molly would, once Aden's mom was off of her, get up from the bed and run over to the master bath, getting herself cleaned up so she could go so Aden again...and maybe take care of this second hard on that's building up. He might get excited to hear that they could have more sex together...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed this one, I made it a bit longer this time because I haven't made a chapter in a while. I won't be promising anything but I have another chapter idea being planned out right now. Catch you all later! Hope to hear your input.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed! Tell me what you think of my first chapter in the comments. Suggestions are also nice, if I like them I'll incorporate them in some way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>